Un allé simple vers la mort
by MisticElfe
Summary: Un combat en apparence silencieu, un rêve qui semble paisible. Mais.. qu'en estil vraiment? qu'y estil?...


Note : désolé si c'est pas super, j'ai écrit cette one-shot sur un coup de tête après un rêve trop bisare pour que j'en fasse rien. Alors bon.. C'est ma premiÈre fic sur yu-gi-oh que je poste sur le site

Ah et bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Un allé simple vers la mort

Cette nuit blanche ne se passa pas comme prévu. Depuis plus de cinq heures je me forçait a gardé les yeux ouvert, depuis plus de cinq heures je tentais de rester éveillé pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ce cauchemar qui me hantais sans cesse.. Ce cauchemar qui n'en étais pas un.  
Pourtant le sommeil as gagné la partie au premières lueurs de l'aube. Mes dernières nuits blanches avaient eu raison de moi et, à 5 heures du matin, j'avais beau lutté contre l'envie de dormir, je ne réussit pas.  
Le sommeil est traître et ne porte que rarement de bon conseils. La nuit rien n'est ce que l'on croit.

Je me retrouvai seul dans le noir. Un noir vie de vie, de chaleur, de tout. Un noir oppressant. Je regardai le vide de mes yeux aveugles tentant de découvrir sa silhouette qui m'étais désormais familière.  
Rien.  
Rien ne s'y trouvais et tendis que je perdais peut à peut mon sang froid, un lumière apparut dévoilant ce mystérieux inconnu.  
Je ne voyais que son dos. Que les contour de son corps se découpant sur un blanc aussi froid, aussi sans vie que le noir qui m'entourait. Aucune couleur n'étais présente en ces lieux plus qu'effrayant et le rendais plus étrange qu'il aurais du l'être.  
Je restai la, à le regardé infiniment longtemps, avant que je n'ose prendre la parole.  
- Qui est tu?  
Je le vis se revirer lentement, très, très lentement jusqu'a temps qu'il me fasse enfin face.  
- Qui est tu?  
- Je suis toi.  
Je réprimai un hoquet de surprise.  
- Que dis tu?  
- Je suis toi.  
Sa voie étais grave, mature, sans aucune trace de terreur ou de joie. Sa voie étais à l'image de ce lieu, envoûtante et troublante à la fois.  
- Tu n'est pas moi.  
- Oui, je sui toi. Je suis ton âme, tes pensée, tes secrets. Je sais tout de toi car je SUIS toi.  
- Tu ment!  
- Qui tente tu de convaincre? Toi ou moi?  
- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveillé je vais…  
- Non, tu ne le peut pas. Tu le sais très bien. Aussi bien que moi. Tu n'as pas le contrôle ici. C'est MOI qui décide. Croyais tu vraiment que par ta seule volonté je me sois révélé à toi? Aujourd'hui et en ce lieu? Si oui tu te trompe. C'est moi et moi seul qui ai décidé de me montré.  
- Arrête…  
- Je suis toi que tu le veuille ou non. Et désormais ce seras moi et uniquement moi qui existerai. J'ai décidé de te faire taire à jamais. Le comprend-tu?  
- NON!  
Les larmes ont commencé à coulé sur mes joues tandis qu'il continuait d'une voie toujours plus tranchante.  
- Laisse toi prendre par la noirceur, laisse toi mourir. Peut-être souffriras tu moins. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis jamais mort.  
Un étrange brume commença à m'enveloppé, brouillant ma vue et mes sens.  
- Pourquoi…  
- Parce que tu est faible! Voilà. Tu ne mérite pas de vivre, de voir le soleil, de sentir la chaleur sur ta peau et que, moi, j'en ai assez de moisir ici à attendre d'avoir m place en ton monde. Tu n'as pas saisi ta chance, je la prendrai à ta place. Tu ne m'échapperas pas.  
Les ténèbres prennent possession de mon corps, m'empêchant de respirer, de pensé. Le vide s'infiltrait en moi et, contre toute attente, je n'étais pas le moindrement terrorisé. Je ne sentais plus rien, ma tête étais lourde et j'avais déjà perdu la capacité de parlé. J'étais désormais écroulé sur un sol impossible à voir.  
- Je croyais que ta torture serais plus plaisante mais j'avais oublié, une âme faible ne résiste jamais bien longtemps. Tu me ferais presque pitié.  
- Je… je … ne te.. laisserai pas… faire.  
- Tu ne peut pas m'en empêché. N'oubli pas, je suis toi.  
- Et.. je suis toi  
- Faut  
- Vrai, sinon tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de démentir.  
Les ombres se dispersèrent autour de moi, les larmes ne coulaient plus même si mes yeux restaient trempé.  
- La mort t'attend  
- La mort attend chacun.  
Je me relevai sur un genou.  
- Je t'aurai  
-La mort auras deux âmes de plus.  
Puis sur l'autre  
- Si je ne peut te faire mourir, je te ferai souffrir, souffrir jusqu'à la fin de temps, souffrir jusqu'a ce que tu abandonne. Jusqu'a ce que ton âme cède et se brise..  
- Alors je ne souffrirai plus ni de la vie, ni de la mort.  
- Et tu deviendras errant à ma place. Je maîtriserai ton corps car tu ne seras plus la. Les ombres t'auront emporté.  
- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut pour reprendre ma place si, un jour, ce que tu me prédis la arrive, mais en attendant c'est moi qui règne la dehors.  
- Plus pour longtemps, si tu t'échappe d'ici, les jours qui te resteront à vivre seront les plus pénible que tu auras connu jusqu'ici et se conteront sur les dois d'une même main. Je serai présent. Ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement.  
- Je ne le crois pas mais je compte vivre, vivre autant qu'il m'est possible, et tu n'y changeras rien.  
- C'est ce que l'on verras...

Cette nuit la fut la pire, le début de mon enfer, je sais, bientôt je ne serais plus, du moins ne serai plus qu'un esprit. Le mal vis en moi, mais le mal c'est le mal. C'est tout. Et si, demain, je ne me réveille pas, je ne serai plus la pour m'en plaindre.

* * *

Note : Merci de m'avoir lu, même si c'étais vraiment cour. 


End file.
